Love Is To Blame
by Damon4eva
Summary: My rendition of season 3 - Damon and Elena set off to find Stefan and Elena comes to terms with her feeling for the two brothers. Will Elena's willpower withstand the separation from Stefan or will she give into temptation? Better than it sounds, R&R:D


**Okay I just want to say that I haven't written anything for about a year now and so im really sorry if im a little rusty :P haha, this story starts off just where season 2 episode 22 finishes with Elena and Damon :) **

**I hope you all like it :) enjoy :)**

"It's okay to love them both. I know I did." Katherine shrugged before tossing me the left over remnants of Klaus' blood. I looked down at the bloody bottle in my hands and tried to comprehend how this cure actually worked. I looked up a moment later and Katherine had already disappeared.

I heard Damon stirring behind me and I turned around to see him slowly pushing himself up by his elbows. He looked at me in confusion, his face still dripping with sweat from his high fever and his clothes still soaked.

"What happened?" he asked, noticing the distraught look on my face.

"it's Stefan" I said, clutching the small bottle in my hands, "he's-he's gone" I stuttered, feeling a lump form in my throat and my chest seize up. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to block the flow of tears which were building up behind my eyes.

Stefan had sacrificed his freedom for me and I was here, comforting Damon, _kissing_ Damon for crying out loud. A voice screamed in my head, _you're such a horrible person, how could you do that to Stefan? He would give up everything to be with you, EVERYTHING!_

I stabilized myself on the bed frame beside me, I felt sick.

Damon threw his legs over the side of the bed and ran to my side. "Elena? Are you okay?" he said, his hands naturally finding my waist and pulling me to him. I instinctively leaded into his grasp, letting my head rest on his muscular chest. I breathed in his heavenly sent and the voice in my head almost went silent. I dropped the bottle on his bed and my hands somehow found their way to his biceps. I watched my fingers subconsciously trace his muscles there and watched as they trailed along his collar bone and up his neck to his sharp jawline. My fingers were tracing the shape of his soft lips when my eyes finally met his.

I never imagined that eyes which were so dark could ever be so deep. I explored the different shades or brown and was mesmerised by the way they intertwined in each other, stretching on forever. They were so deep and yet so soft, kind, loving.

I felt as his strong hands move from my waist and slide up my sides. His left hand had stretched up my back, tugging lightly at the top of my shirt, lightly tracing the straps of my bra. I shivered in pleasure as his right hand slid up my side, lightly scrapping my breast as his hand cupped my face before sliding into my hair. I felt his fingers intertwine with my stands of hair as he pulled me closer.

As I stared into his eyes, I noticed a new element there, almost like an internal hunger had finally come to the surface, just like it had before he bit me earlier this night. But he wasn't looking at my neck this time he was staring intently at my lips as he pulled me closer.

My hands slid on to his chest, feeling his breath quicken.

"Elena…" he sighed as he tightened his grip on my back, crushing me to him. The breath was knocked out of me, although it felt good. He was so powerful, so sure of himself. So gorgeous.

I felt his hand twist in my hair and he pulled my face closer to him till I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I felt my will weaken even more and my legs begin to turn to jelly. I swear if he wasn't holding me to him so securely I swear I would be on the floor.

"Damon…" I whispered, "I…" I completely forgot what I was about to say as I breathed in more of his scent and grasped at his shirt, closing my eyes in ecstasy.

In the back of my mind, I knew there was something I should be doing or worrying about or something, but I honestly couldn't remember a thing. All I could think about was how good Damon smelt and how warm his body was against mine and how we fitted together so perfectly…

When I finally opened my eyes, I found Damon smiling mischievously at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just never imagined this day would come" he said as he pushed me softly backwards. I fell lightly on to his bed and propped myself up by my elbows.

"What day?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

"The day when I would do this" he whispered as he lowered his body on to mine as his hands slid up and down my sides. I moaned in pleasure as I shuffled backwards further on the bed. "Trying to get away from me, are you?" he asked as he crawled further on the bed as well.

I giggled, "anything but" I whispered as he pulled me to him. I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He moaned as he rubbed upwards against me and I felt my stomach erupt with butterflies. He leaded in closer and his lips lightly brushed my lips. I felt the softness of them and his saliva as I lightly kissed him back.

_Stefan_, whispered the voice in my head.

I instantly pulled away.

Damon looked at me puzzled, "Whats wrong?"

"I…I can't do this, I need to go, I need to find Stefan" I said hurriedly as I pushed against his chest, and attempted to get up but Damon grabbed my hands and held them above my head in his iron clasp.

"Stefan who?" he said sexily as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"No Damon, please, I need to find him-"I said before his lips against mine cut me off, smothering my words.

I melted in to the kiss as I felt my willpower go to dust._ But what about Stefan?_ The voice insisted.

"Please Damon" I mumbled against his lips.

He sighed and finally released my wrists. I instantly pushed him off me and started for the door. I only made it two steps before Damon was already standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To find Stefan" I said plainly.

Damon let out a laugh "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No…but I'll find him, I'll get Bonnie to do a tracing spell or something" I said as I tried to push past him.

But Damon wasn't having any of that. In the next second I was pushed up against the wall, his body pressed against me again.

"Stop it" I said shakily, as I felt my will power slipping again.

"Stop what?" he whispered as he gnawed at my ear lobe, sending shivers down my spine, making my legs weaken even more.

"That…"I sighed and I leaded into his chest again, feeling the voice in my head become quieter again. Why did this keep happening to me? I asked myself. I love Stefan. Stefan. Not Damon, so why when I was with him, did I forget everything.

I rested my head against his shoulder as he kissed my neck as well.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he whispered in my ear.

I hesitated "no, but you need to"

"Why?" he asked, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Because no matter how much I want to stay with you, I need to find Stefan, I need to figure out what I'm going to do…before I do anything I'll regret in the morning" I said, avoiding eye contact.

I heard Damon eventually sigh and felt him step aside. "Fine" he muttered.

"I'm so sorry Damon, I need to figure out some stuff" I said as I started towards the door again, but I stopped just before I was out the door. I looked back at Damon and saw his face. He looked so sad, so broken "and I need to find Stefan. I need to explain to him how I feel about everything before I can do anything. I owe him that much"

Damon sighed and looked away. "I understand" he said, nodding slightly.

I looked at the floor and turned to leave but Damon's voice stopped me, "But can I just ask you one thing?"

I looked back, resting my hand on the door frame, "Yes?"

"You kissed me, why?" he asked, slowly walking towards me.

I looked away from him again "I…I don't know, it just felt…right" I said, looking up at him under my eyelashes.

I saw a slight smile form on Damon's face, "it did, didn't it"

I smiled back at him and glanced at his handsome face one last time before I walked through the door.

_I need to find Stefan, I need to explain. _ I thought to myself. I need to.

**Good? Bad? Let me know :) Should I continue it?**

**Read and Review :) thanks everyone :D**


End file.
